purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharla Norvell/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of all of the treasures associated with Sharla on the Purple Moon Place website. Sharla's School Bus '' "So I'm walking down the hall when I run into little Rockett and her bud Jess. And they're all freakin' because of not being able to find their ride to camp. So I sez, "What's the hurry, kiddies? Afwaid woo gonna miss the wittle bus?" And of course, they DID! Then I gave 'em the 411 -- namely, that Her Supreme Spaciness, Dr. Spirulina T. Freak-grass, is nowhere to be found! And the school's empty! Hah! Anyone with a brain would see this as an opp for some top-secret exploration, right? I mean, we could probably mac some choice stuff with everyone out of our hair!"'' Sharla's Pine Prank '' "Sharla,'' Don't think I don't know it was you and that greasy gross-out Pezanski that gooed up my Pine headpiece last week! I thought you had more going than to sell out a friend with stupid pranks. How would YOU like to get a gob of tree sap in YOUR hair, huh? Besides, the Pine costume is really school property, which makes the joke like practically a felony, or something. You better stay outta my way for a while, Norvell. The Pine" Sharla's Bowling Beauty '' "Just because Poison Pill likes to slam down the pins doesn't make bowling uncool! It's just about the only place my dad takes me and Janine when he cruises into town. Which isn't that often, of course. But hey, it's a family thing and there's lots of noise and shrieking -- kind of like the arcade, only with real stuff instead of that dopey make-believe. I'm even good at it, mostly. Lucky I have my own shoes, though…because me slipping into creepy soles that have been smelled up by other feet is NOT ON!"'' Sharla's Tagger Set '' "Hey, don't even think it! I found this stuff in my gym locker and I guarantee you I did NOT put it there! If I was dumb enough to tag that secret hallway in the school basement, it would be with WORDS, not art! I'm the poetic type, ya know…and that's just the greatest spot to practice a little publication. BUT -- I didn't do it! If you want to see my tagging skills, just wait 'til I find the goober who tried to frame me with this spray paint…they'll be wearin' it!"'' Violet (Sharla) '' "Okay, so you've probably heard of that thing about "shy, retiring violets," right? Well, that's one thing I definitely am not. But I happen to like the flower anyway, is that all right with you? Mainly because they're real and honest and natural -- not like those lamer hothouse flowers SOME girls dig! Besides, violets are the symbol for "faithfulness‚ loyalty‚ and virtue," -- which, believe it or not, are things I actually think are important. If you don't have those -- in their best sense, I mean -- you're basically just a crumb-ball. I'm not mentioning any names, but in my family, some people could use some decent stuff like that. End of speech."'' (Part of the Girl Garden collection, sponsored by Smackers) While the treasure page labeled the flower as violets, the gif itself has the filename "dogtooth_med". [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erythronium_dens-canis Dogtooth violets, despite the name, are not actually related to regular violets.] Category:Treasures